Graphics-based process plant operator displays are used pervasively throughout the process control industry to provide users and/or operators with information about the operation of a process plant. To display ever-increasing amounts of information to fewer and fewer plant personnel, more complex and/or larger displays are being used. Such operator displays serve a wide range of user needs. For example, an operator display allows an operator and/or process control engineer to configure customized graphs containing views of their process plant that allow them to view their process(es), quickly gain an understanding of process and/or plant conditions, and/or control equipment, run batches, modify the process, enter logs, view production data, pull up emissions data, etc.